


Birthday party escape - C&J.

by LoveJulieAndrews1891



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveJulieAndrews1891/pseuds/LoveJulieAndrews1891
Summary: Where did the Queen and her head of security go some time in to Mias big 21. Birthday bash? I know that Julie and Garry (may he rest in peace) mentioned on the dvd that Queen Clarisse was being a hostess and mingling around. BUT that isn’t the whole truth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: This is my very first fiction and it has been a looooong way underway. Not the story though, but me feeling comfortable enough about writing. I love the fanfiction universe and all your stories about our favorite couple Clarisse and Joseph. And FINALLY (wink wink) I have a story of my own. I am not sure about the rating of this story, but to be safe, I am rating it M. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Princess Diaries or the characters. They belong to somebody else. 
> 
> This is a oneshot – just to test the waters and see how it goes :-) 

Birthday party escape - C&J. 

Scene: Where did the Queen and her head of security go some time in to Mias big 21. Birthday bash? I know that Julie and Garry (may he rest in peace) mentioned on the dvd that Queen Clarisse was being a hostess and mingling around. BUT that isn’t the whole truth. 

Queen Clarisse had been mingling around, talking to and dancing with as many as possible, and simply being the most perfect hostess as humanly possible. However, now she was getting a bit tired and rather warm and was in desperate need, of some fresh air.  
Joseph had also been busy. He had just arrived this afternoon with the princess from America, and he had to dive in to work immediately because guests were soon arriving and the party was soon to begin. Because of that he hadn’t been able to see or talk to the Queen other than briefly when she was about to make her entrance at the party. His main priority tonight was still the Queen and the princess, but mainly the Queen. 

Right now though he just stood still and watched her. Watched people around her. And because of that, he was getting extremely tired. Of cause he wouldn’t fall asleep, that would look both stupid and embarrassing. But more importantly, he would be failing his job, to protect and look after the Queen. And if that were to happen – he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. But tired that he was. 

Therefor Joseph was extremely glad and grateful for the Queens need to go outside for some fresh air. And he also longed for some private time with HIS Queen. The Queen signaled for Joseph to come over to her and of cause he obliged. 

“Joseph, could it be arranged that I could go outside for some fresh air?”

“Of cause you’re Majesty. Is everything alright? asked Joseph.

Always so considerate and caring thought Queen Clarisse with a smile on her face. “Yes Joseph, everything is fine. I am just in need of fresh air at the moment”. Then she leaned in a bit to whisper in his right ear “and some much needed alone time with my head of security”. Joseph was hard pressed not to jump up and down and hide the huge smile that was forming on his face, with the prospect at spending time with his Queen. But more importantly his love - Clarisse. 

Joseph spoke to his security team through the communication device and notified them about the Queens plans. Soon he got the information where they could go to ensure them privacy and still ensure the Queens safety. 

“This way mam” said Joseph and guided her through the crowd of people in the ballroom. 

They went to a more empty space of the ballroom that also had a door leading outside to the balcony. The security team made sure that no one really noticed them leave and more importantly didn’t follow them. 

“Aaah, this is nice” said Clarisse when they came outside and she looked up the sky and twirled a little around. Joseph just smiled to himself and continued to lead the Queen around the garden.

They continued their walk rather quietly and with their guards still uphold, but soon they arrived at the mace and the beautiful fountain, where Princess Mia and Lord Nicholas in the not too distant future will fall in to. If only they knew now what would come within the next month or so, they would be better prepared and perhaps could prevent some of it. But that would certainly not be as interesting.

When they entered the mace and Joseph knew that they were completely alone he took hold of Clarisse’s left hand with his right that he had been holding on her back when guiding her through the garden.  
Clarisse looked first at their hands and then at Josephs face and smiled at him when he took hold of her hand and they laced their fingers together. 

“You have no idea how terribly I have missed you while I was in America” said Joseph as they continued their walk in the mace. “I am pretty sure I do. But I have missed you terribly as well. Even though we spoke on the phone several times a day, it’s just not the same” said Clarisse. 

“I am glad that the Princess is now here for good so I don’t need to travel across the world without you”. “Now I can focus solely on you” said Joseph with a huge smile on his face. Clarisse laughed at that last statement. They had all agreed that Scott aka Shades would be primary in protecting the princess. And when the Queen would step down and the princess would become Queen, Scott would be the new head of security as Joseph would retire. 

Clarisse and Joseph reached the middle of the mace and the fountain and sat down on the bench. They let go of each other’s hands and Clarisse leaned in to Joseph and rested her head on his shoulder while Joseph put both his arms around her. They sat like that for a little while when Clarisse with a seductive look on her face looked up at Joseph and asked “So how terribly have you really missed me?” 

“You are such a tease my Queen” said Joseph and continued “I think you know how badly I really want to show you, but soon we both need to be presentable and go back inside”. “But I can give you a little hint of how terribly I have missed you and longed for you” said Joseph before he leaned in to give her the long awaited kiss.

The kiss was demanding and passion filled from both participants. It sent a rush of emotions, love and even desire through them both. They had been apart too long, well not really that long, but they had grown used to seeing each other and spending time together every day. And yes – kiss every day. 

“Wauw – that was an amazing kiss” said Joseph when they finally broke apart for air. Clarisse on the other hand could only say “mmmmm” and the look on her face and in her eyes told him, that she felt that as well. 

“Perhaps we should spend some more time apart” said Joseph, but the look on Clarisse’s face told him that she hadn’t quite understood the meaning of his words. Joseph was quick to reassure. “Darling, I only meant that if this is the kiss I get when we see each again, maybe it is worth it”.

Clarisse responded with the words “Perhaps I should kiss you like that more often so you DON’T leave”. And with that she leaned in to kiss him again. 

The second kiss was a bit softer and gentler than the first, but still passion filled. As they continued to sit there and kiss they felt like they were in their own little world – their own little heaven – far away from responsibility, duty and the still ongoing party inside the Palace. 

After a little while with a lot of kissing and snuggling they broke apart, and they just looked at each other. Joseph was the first to speak. “We need to make our way back to the Palace and the party soon. Everyone is probably wondering where you are”. “Where we are” Clarisse corrected him and continued “but and I regret to say it, you are correct, we need to go back”.

They kissed one last time and after Joseph stood up from the bench he helped Clarisse. 

“How do I look? Do I look presentable or like a woman crazy in love who has just been thoroughly kissed” asked Clarisse with a smile on her face, but also a bit of concern marking her features. Joseph looked her up and down and with a smile answered “You look absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. And no you do not look like you have just been thoroughly kissed. However as for the woman crazy in love part – I am not so sure”. What about me? How do I look? Do I look presentable or like a man crazy in love who has just been thoroughly kissed”. Clarisse smiled at him and answered “You look absolutely breathtakingly handsome. And no you do not look like you have just been thoroughly kissed. However as for the man crazy in love part – I am not so sure”.

They both smiled and laughed a little at each other’s statements. Joseph kissed Clarisse on her forehead and then they hugged each other. When the hug ended they hand in hand started to make their way back out the mace and back to the real world. When they came to the entrance of the mace they let go of each other’s hands and separated a bit so it would look like the head of security simply just escorted the Queen around the garden. 

Just before they came to the Palace and the balcony where the doors lead in to the ballroom and the party, Clarisse turned to Joseph and said “Thank you Joseph for the breath of fresh air that I needed so much”. Joseph winked at her and answered “Anytime you’re Majesty. Anytime”. And with that the door to the ballroom was opened and they stepped back in to the party and real life with the responsibilities and duties that was their life. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked my very first fanfiction and I will appreciate it if you would leave a review. So please Read, Review and / leave kudos – thanks ;-)


End file.
